


That One Person

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto bolts up into a seated position, wasting no time as he presses his face into his hands.</p><p>“Bokuto-senpai!”</p><p>“Captain!”</p><p>He screams into his hands.</p><p>I’m in love with Kuroo Tetsurou?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Person

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one! I forgot to copy the quote this one was about *shrugs* Hope you like it! Drop me a comment? :D

“Bokuto!”

“Captain!”

"Pay more attention!”

The ceiling looks like it’s spinning above him, but he’s about 78% positive that it’s not actually spinning. How did he get down here anyway? It’s afternoon practice, he knows this. He also knows that he’s been feeling off the past few weeks and almost always distracted for the last two days.

_ But why? _

His line of sight is suddenly filled with the completely unconcerned face of one Akaashi Keiji.

“You know, you’d probably look even cuter if you looked even a little worried about me.” The vice captain blinks before immediately rising.

“He’s fine.” Bokuto furrows his brows.

_ Why am I on the ground? _

Then-

Shit.

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _

Bokuto bolts up into a seated position, wasting no time as he presses his face into his hands.

“Bokuto-senpai!”

“Captain!”

He screams into his hands.

_ I’m in love with Kuroo Tetsurou?! _

* * *

 

“Yo~”

“H-Hey!” Kuroo falls into line with Bokuto and the pair meander their way through the busy streets of Shinjuku. Bokuto pretends that the sweat on his neck has to do with the heat and not with the fact that three days ago he figured out he was irrevocably in love with the bedhead captain of Nekoma.

“What’s up with you?” Bokuto startles, gaze darting to the boy beside him.

“W-W-W-W-W-What do you mean?!” He says this too loudly, making several passersby stare at the pair with annoyed looks.

Kuroo stuffs his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants. “You’re quiet.”

Bokuto chuckles awkwardly, waving a hand in the air in what he hoped translated to nonchalance. “Ah, you know, exams - practice - hard things!”

“Hmm..”

“It’s not like I’m thinking about love or anything like that..” Bokuto forces a laugh, but inwardly he’s punching himself.

“Sure.” Kuroo pulls ahead of Bokuto and even he can feel that the atmosphere around them is tense. It’s unfamiliar; it scares Bokuto and he doesn’t like it at all. Kuroo turns into their usual ramen place.

Bokuto heaves a sigh, sliding in beside Kuroo. “So why’s your face all red on one side?”

“Keiji served a ball to my face!” Bokuto launches into the story, complete with wildly waving arms and the reenactment of his fall. “Keiji totally aimed for my face, I swear!”

Bokuto feels the atmosphere around them relax, much to his relief. They’re back to their previous camaraderie and it’s like Bokuto never mentioned anything about love earlier. (Though it’s not like he forgot, he doesn’t know how he could ever forget that he’s crushing on the guy slurping noodles in front of him.)

When they finish their ramen, they leave the shop, easy conversation flowing between them. They buy ice cream from a vending machine and plop down on a bench overlooking a park. It’s blessedly empty, even though the weather is really nice.

“Okay, really what’s up, Kou?”

“E-Eh? What’re you talkin’ about?”

“You’re…” Kuroo waves a hand around his face. “You keep sighing and staring.”

“I-I…” Bokuto freezes when Kuroo looks right at him and he knows he can’t exactly dodge this one. But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try. “It’s nothing really, Tetsu.”

Kuroo frowns, but his far too perceptive stare doesn’t look away from Bokuto. “Nah, man. That was a shitty try.”

Bokuto sighs, feeling the butterflies in his stomach go nuts - he figures they’ve started partying, setting off fireworks, and inviting all their friends for one hell of a party.

“Let’s say I know this guy - not me.”

“Right, totally.” Kuroo snickers, but all of this goes over Bokuto’s head.

“And he’s like totally gross in love with this guy, right? But he’s a guy, right? That’s cool and all, but, like, this guy is literally his best friend and dude!” He abruptly grabs Kuroo by the front of his uniform. “He loves him!”

Kuroo is silent for a few moments, but then he moves forward and Bokuto exhales softly. The Nekoma captain gently removes Bokuto’s death grip from his shirt, but doesn’t let go of his hands.

“You know that feeling?” Bokuto tries not to think about how long Kuroo’s fingers are and how his thumbs glance over the tops of his knuckles. “When your hands shake? And it feels like there’s electricity all over and your heart just kinda speeds up and it might be too loud? And it only ever happens around one person?”

Bokuto only nods, eyes wide and every fiber of his being focused on Kuroo Tetsurou.

“For me, you’re that one person.” Bokuto’s breath hitches, but his face is soon overtaken by his grin.

“That was so frickin’ cool, Tetsu.”

Kuroo grins, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other. “It’s like 100 points with you.”

Bokuto just stares.

“Wh-What...does that mean..”

“I don’t...I don’t know. It was supposed to sound cool.”

“So not cool!”

When Kuroo gets home his mother only shakes her head, unsurprised by the leaves in his hair and the flush and grin on his face. She only wonders when the boy will finally tell her that he and that nice Bokuto boy are finally together.

After all, she has a running bet with Kuroo’s father and she has plans to win it.


End file.
